


Did Not See That Coming

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Developing Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: It was the first night they had spent together and that was what made Harper feel a bit strange.





	Did Not See That Coming

Harper was not sure what had woken him up. One moment he was dreaming about something warm and comfortable, in the next he was staring at the ceiling, wondering what was going on.

Well, he did know what was going on, actually. He so knew what was going on. Arms wrapped around his middle, a strong body pressing against him, long legs tangled with his, all of it made it difficult for Harper to forget who was currently in bed with him.

For a big and scary Nietzschean, Tyr was very warm and seemed to like cuddling. Or maybe he just liked cuddling with Harper. 

It was the first night they had spent together and that was what made Harper feel a bit strange. It was a totally new situation for him. He had fallen asleep in Tyr’s arms rather quickly. He had been a bit tired after having worked on an upgrade for one of Rommie’s security codes that had been almost hacked during an unexpected attack. He had spent almost three days on calibrating everything, because even if Trance had been helping him, this stuff was time-consuming. As soon as Rommie had informed him that everything was working well, Dylan and Beka had told him to get some sleep. Harper hadn’t even argued, especially since Tyr had gone with him.

It had been four days since their first make out session. Harper was counting. At first he had thought that it was just making out, nothing else, because why would Tyr want anything else? His suspicions had been proved right when Tyr hadn’t approached him for three days. Then the cuddling happened.

Harper glanced at Tyr’s face. For some reason he couldn’t stop looking at Tyr. Their faces were close. If he moved a bit closer…

“What are you doing?” Tyr asked, breaking the silence. In a quiet room his voice seemed even louder that it already was. 

“Nothing,” Harper licked his lips. The big guy just grunted, opening his eyes. 

“I thought you were tired.”

“I was. Still am. It’s just weird, you know? No offence, but I didn’t exactly expect to end up with you sleeping in my bed, you know?”

Tyr raised one eyebrow at him.

“Come on. You and me? I did not see that coming,” Harper said, tangling his fingers with Tyr’s where they laid on his stomach, because the big guy did not move away. It meant he didn’t mind it, right? They were in Harper’s room and Tyr could get up and leave any time he wanted, but he didn’t.

“Do you want me to go?”

“What?” Harper blinked, surprised. “No, I didn’t say that. I mean, unless you want to go, then I’m not stopping ya, but…”

“Harper, stop talking then,” Tyr’s arm tightened around him.

“Right. Sorry,” he bit his lip, glancing at the other man again. “It means you’re staying, right?” When Tyr groaned in answer, Harper sighed. “Awesome.”

“Go back to sleep.”

Harper smiled as he turned onto his side and closed his eyes. He really did not see that one coming, but his life was pretty much unexpected anyway, so Tyr fit in it rather well anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"Andromeda, Seamus Harper/Trance Gemini or Tyr Anasazi, did not see that coming"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/589601.html?thread=82171937#t82171937)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
